Wordgirl Meets Finn and Jake
by KimDWil71
Summary: In this new crossover, Wordgirl meets Finn and Jake from the show Adventure Time from Cartoon Network. If you want to know more about that show, you can PM me and ask or look it up on Adventure Time wiki. I don't own charaters from either show. Hope you like it. This is just a fun story, I hope.


Wordgirl Meets Finn and Jake

(It is a quiet day in Ooo, Finn and Jake are walking through the woods, near their treehouse home when they come across someone they know, but despise.)

Magic Man: Hello Boys! Fancy seeing you here.

Finn: Magic Man! What are you doing near our forest?

Magic Man: I was hoping to see you. I have something new I want to show you.

Jake: What's that?

Magic Man: This. (Then with a wave of his arms, the Magic Man send Finn and Jake away from Ooo to another dimension.) That takes care of those two. Now to take over their home and make it my own.

(He walks into their home and Beemo sees him and goes to hide under the bed.)

Beemo: (Whispering to himself.) I better find out what happened to Finn and Jake. (He then hurries to another area of their home and runs into Finn's robot creation, Neptr.) Neptr, where are Finn and Jake? The Magic Man is in our home and Finn and Jake are no where to be found.

Neptr: I don't know where my creator and his dog friend are at. Perhaps you can get information from others and then perhaps, they can help you locate them.

Beemo: Very good idea, Neptr. Your creator will be most pleased with you.

Neptr: That will be good.

(Later, Beemo makes his way to the Candy Kingdom.)

Princess Bubblegum: (After hearing Beemo's distress.) So you're saying that the Magic Man is in your house and Finn and Jake have disappeared?

Beemo: Yes, Princess.

Princess Bubblegum: This calls for a quest. A Quest to find Finn and Jake. (She then gets word to more of Finn and Jake's friends and they agree to go on a quest to find Finn and Jake.) People, I called this quest to look for Finn and Jake. We will look all over Ooo to find them.

Marceline: Hey Genius, what if they aren't in Ooo? You did say something about the Magic Man. He does have the power to send folks to other dimensions. Maybe Finn and Jake are in another dimension somewhere.

Princess Bubblegum: Fine, half of you will search Ooo, the other half will go and question the Magic Man and make him tell us where Finn and Jake are. Who wants to come with me when I go and question the Magic Man?

Marceline: I volunteer.

Flame Princess: I do as well. I miss my Finn.

Lumpy Space Princess: I can make any man spill the beans. Just look how intimidating I can be.

Lady Rainicorn: (Translated from Korean.) I want to find Jake.

Ice King: Can I come too?

Princess Bubblegum: Well, I don't see why not. The rest of you will search all over Ooo.

(With that, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, the Ice King, Lumpy Space Princess, Lady Rainicorn, Flame Princess, and Beemo go to question the Magin Man as to where Finn and Jake are as the rest search for Finn and Jake all over Ooo.)

(At Finn and Jake's home, The Magic Man is taking a nap on Finn's bed, when he's awakened by the Ice King's ice powers.)

Magic Man: (Jumps at the sudden cold feeling.) Ahh! Man, it got cold all of the sudden. (Then he sees several individuals in the room with him.) Is there something you folks needed?

Beemo: Yes, where are Finn and Jake? I know you used your powers to make them disappear.

Magic Man: That I did. But I'm not going to tell you where they are. My powers just let me make people disappear. I never know where they'll end up.

Princess Bubblegum: Well, you better find out or so help me…!

Magic Man: Fine, but can't this wait until tomorrow?

Everyone: NO!

(Meanwhile, Finn and Jake reappear in a new place, unknown to them, but it still feels familiar.)

Finn: Man, what happened, Jake?

Jake: I don't know. One minute we are comfronting the Magin Man and then he did some of his weird magic and now we're here.

Finn: But where is 'here'? It looks different, but it feels familiar.

(Just then, above their heads in the sky, they see a red beam zoom through the sky.)

Jake: Whoa! Did you see that?

Finn: Let's follow it.

Jake: Good idea.

(Finn and Jake then follow the red beam to wherever it ends up.)

(Meanwhile, Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface come face to face with the Butcher.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Stop right there, Butcher!

Butcher: I don't think so, Wordgirl! (He then hurls meat products at her, but Huggy gobbles them up.) Oh yeah! Try this one. (He hurls more meat products at them, but that too is consumed by Huggy.) I'm out of here!

(Wordgirl then hurries after him, but as she flies to catch The Butcher, she runs into an older boy and his dog, who had shown up.)

Wordgirl/Becky: LOOK OUT!

Finn: Sorry.

Butcher: (He then looks to see that Wordgirl is no longer chasing him, after running into a young boy and his dog.) (Seeing that she's not too injured.) Good bye, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Feeling frustrated.) Ah Man! The Butcher got away!

Finn: I'm sorry. Did I stop you from catching that guy?

Wordgirl/Becky: It's not all your fault. I should've watched where I was going. I'll catch him again soon. So who are you? Are you new in town?

Finn: I'm Finn and this is my dog, Jake.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm Wordgirl and this is Capt. Huggyface.

Jake: Capt. Huggyface? That sounds kind of lame, if you ask me.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She and Huggy are surprised to hear the dog talk.) Did your dog just talk?

Finn: Yes, and Jake that was rude to say. You have a nice name, Capt. (Huggy shakes Finn's hand and bows.) You're cool! So who was that guy you were chasing?

Wordgirl/Becky: That was the Butcher. He had just robbed the bank and I was trying to catch him to take him to jail.

Finn: Whoa! You catch bad guys?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I do. So where do you two come from?

Jake: We come from a land called Ooo. It looks sort of like here, just not all jumbled with buildings.

Finn: And not so many humans running around. In fact, I maybe the only human where I come from.

Wordgirl/Becky: You maybe the only human?

Finn: Yeah, we met a tribe of beings that live under ground and one of them, Susan Strong, might be human as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: So if there are no humans where you live or very little humans, who lives there?

Finn: Um, we have Candy People, Lumpy Space People.

Jake: Rainicorns, an Ice King.

Finn: Vampires and Fire People.

Jake: Well, let's just say we have a bigger variety of beings.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Huggy asks 'Variety'?) Variety? That means a collection of varied things. In this case, they are saying that there is a bigger variety of beings, which means that there's more then one kind. (Huggy says. 'ok'). So, what brings you here?

Finn: We came here unexpectedly.

Jake: A being called 'the Magic Man' sent us here, involuntarily.

Wordgirl/Becky: The Magic Man? Is he like a villain?

Finn: Something like that. So, do you need help in finding that guy who got away, because of us?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, you can if you want. But it's not all that necessary. Um, do you two have a place to go?

Finn: Um, not really.

Wordgirl/Becky: Tell you what. How about I let you stay in my hideout? (Huggy screams in protest.) Don't worry, Huggy. So, what do you say?

Finn: You have a hideout? Is it your house?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, right now it's just the base of our operation. I live in a regular house with my adopted family.

Finn: Jake's family adopted me too. Jake and I are sort of like brothers.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, a dog family adopted a human boy. That's interesting. Huggy and I are actually not from Earth, we're actually from a planet called Lexicon. Far from this galaxy.

Finn: Earth? How come that sounds so familiar.

Jake: Earth was the old name of Ooo. This is Ooo, but many, many years in the past.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, anyway. Huggy and crash-landed here when I was a baby and a young couple adopted Huggy and I.

Finn: Oh, ok.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, you aren't weirded out by what I told you?

Finn: No, where we're from this type of thing is normal.

Wordgirl/Becky: So do you go to school?

Finn: School? Not really. I'm usually going on adventures and battling monsters and things like that. Rescuing princesses from various beings. Why? Do you go to school?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well yeah. I'm only 11 years old.

Finn: Wow, I'm 14.

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh, if I take you to my secret hideout, you can't tell anyone else where it is. No one, no villains or anyone. We have secret identities that we like to keep secret.

Finn: I will honor you wishes, My dear. (He then bows to her, out of courtesy and respect.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Giggles.) Thanks, but you don't have to bow to me.

Finn: Ok.

(They head over to the hideout.)

(As Wordgirl and Huggy fly in the air, they see Jake's body grow automatically and his limbs also begin to stretch.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, did you see that, Huggy? (He says, reminds me of Gigglecheeks.) Yeah, that is like Gigglecheeks' powers. But more advanced than that. (Huggy, Do you think we can trust these two?) They seem very trustworthy. Besides, they need a place to stay and they don't appear to have a lot of money to stay in a hotel.

(In Wordgirl and Huggy's hideout.)

Finn: Wow, what a hideout. This is super-duper cool.

Jake: Yeah, have you ever considered living here, full-time?

Wordgirl/Becky: I would, but right now I'm only 11 and I need to stay with my parents until I'm at least 18.

(Just then, the crime-detector goes begins to sound.)

Finn: What's that?

Wordgirl/Becky: That's the crime-detector. (She then sees Eileen going on a rampage.) Oh Man, it's Eileen. Come on, Huggy.

Finn: Wow, look at that green monster. Can we come and help you battle this monster?

Wordgirl/Becky: She's not really a monster, but you can come along with us, if you want.

Jake: Awesome. Finn, do you know what time it is?

Finn & Jake: ADVENTURE TIME!

Wordgirl/Becky: Cool, I like your catchphrase. Let's go. WORD UP!

(She then zooms to the situation.)

Birthday Girl: Wordgirl! What are you doing here?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm here to stop you, Eileen. Now what is this about?

Birthday Girl: I wanted to have that red balloon.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Talking to the man, giving away balloons.) Why can't you let her have a balloon?

Man #1: Because, she didn't ask nicely. She said, 'Give me a red balloon!'

Birthday Girl: I said, 'please'.

Man #1: Well, I wanted to take it home.

Wordgirl/Becky: That doesn't seem fair. Why don't you give her the red balloon and everything will be fine?

Man #1: Because, I don't like her attitude.

(Just then, Finn comes up behind them and draws his sword and he cuts Eileen on the leg.)

Birthday Girl: OW! OUCH! Who did that?

Wordgirl/Becky: (She looks down and sees Finn with is sword on Eileen's leg.) Whoa! What are you doing?

Finn: Slaying the monster for you, while you have her distracted.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's not how I battle my enemies. You're going to hurt her. She's just a little girl and when she doesn't get her way, she grows into a huge, green monster and a friend of mine found out that if I have her do something generous, she'll shrink back to normal.

Jake: But this way, you don't have to worry about her anymore.

Wordgirl/Becky: Look, if you want to help, don't hurt my villains. Let me handle them. I deal with them all the time. (She zooms back up to Eileen.) Eileen, are you ok?

Birthday Girl: I'll be ok. It was just a scratch.

Wordgirl/Becky: Now, why don't you just give the balloon back and then you can go home and get that cut treated by your mother?

Birthday Girl: Ok. (She hands back the balloon and then she shrinks back to normal size.)

Jake: She is just a small child.

Finn: Hey, I'm sorry that I hurt you.

Birthday Girl: That's ok. I'll go home and my mom can put a band-aide on it.

Wordgirl/Becky: That sounds like a good idea, Eileen.

Finn: Look at her dress. She kind of reminds me of Princess Bubblegum. Only not as scary.

Wordgirl/Becky: (After Eileen heads home.) Is this how you battle your villains?

Finn: Well, yeah. I'm a hero.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Looking at him with an angry expression and with her arms crossed.) A hero? A hero is someone who helps anyone in need.

Finn: Including your enemies?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure, I help my villains all the time when they are in need of it.

Jake: You don't show hatred to your enemies?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, not at all. Do you all have an enemy that you battle on a normal basis?

Finn: Yeah, that would be the Ice King. He has ice powers and he likes to steal princesses.

Jake: He's like a 1000 years old or something. Really disgusting-looking.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's not nice to say about someone. Even if he is your enemy.

Finn: Why should we be nice to our enemy? He does evil and evil is bad.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, evil is bad, but it's not wrong to be nice to your enemies.

Jake: Man, you are such a goody-goody.

Wordgirl/Becky: (This makes Wordgirl mad and she and Huggy decide that they've heard enough.) You know what? You may be heros, but your attitudes about others is not good at all. You can stay in my hideout but I don't think I want to hang out with you two right now. Come on, Huggy. We have to get home now.

(She then zooms away, leaving Finn and Jake alone in the middle of town.)

Jake: Man, those two were such losers.

Finn: No, she was right. Maybe we are a bit harsh to our enemies.

Jake: Well, they deserve the harsh treatment sometimes.

Finn: Come on. Let's get back to her hideout.

(Jake enlarges himself and Finn rides back on his back towards Wordgirl's hideout.)

Jake: I miss our home.

Finn: Yeah, so do I. (Just then, they hear some commotion coming from around the corner.) I hear some commotion. Let's go and see what's happening.

(They get to where the chaos is happening and they see the same man that got away from Wordgirl earlier.)

Jake: Hey, it's that big dude that got away from that girl and her monkey.

Finn: Do you think we can take him on?

Jake: Let's.

(They do a high-five and charge into help.)

Finn: CHARGE!

Butcher: What the? Who are you?

Finn: I'm Finn, the Human-Boy.

Jake: And I'm Jake the Dog.

Butcher: Wow, did that dog just talk?

Finn: That's right. And now, we're going to take you down, Buddy!

Butcher: Oh, is that right?

Finn: That's right, you big oaf!

Butcher: Oh yeah. Take this, Kid! (He then fires meat products at them.)

Finn: Whoa! He's firing meat at us.

Jake: (He gets excited and starts to devour the meat that was fired at him.) This guy's great. He fires meat.

Finn: What kind of battle move is that?

Butcher: It's just my super power.

Finn: Cool! But we're still going to take you down!

Butcher: Let's see what you got, Kid.

Finn: (He then draws his sword.) I got this sword!

Jake: Finn, Wordgirl said to not use your sword.

Finn: Well, she doesn't know how to fight evil.

Butcher: Wait, you know Wordgirl?

Finn: Not until today. We messed up when she was battling this giant green-skinned girl.

Butcher: How so?

Finn: She was just talking to her and I thougth if she's distracted, then I could come in for the kill. But, we just injured her and Wordgirl got on our case for doing that.

Butcher: That's because Wordgirl doesn't use too much violence when battling us villains. She tries to talk us out of whatever crime we're doing and, in the case of the Birthday Girl, that's the only way she wins a battle with her.

Jake: That's stupid. Where we come from, we slay monsters and ogres and we battle evil with our fists and weapons.

Finn: Yeah, that's how we keep the peace where we're from. We're heros in our world.

Butcher: I see. Well, Wordgirl usually just wraps us up and then we're taken to jail.

Jake: Wrap you up? You mean like this. (He then uses his stretching powers and wraps his arms around the Butcher.)

Butcher: Yeah, like that. (Then he realizes that he was just captured by a boy and his talking dog.) Hey, I'm caught!

Policeman: Thanks Kid. You caught the Butcher.

Finn: Well, thanks.

Policeman: What's your name?

Finn: I'm Finn and this is Jake.

Jake: Hey there.

Policeman: Whoa, that dog talked.

Jake: Why does everyone keep saying that?

Finn: Maybe dogs here don't talk.

Jake: Got it.

Finn: No problem, Officer. We're glad to help you.

(Then the Butcher is taken off to jail.)

(They head back to Wordgirl's hideout and they begin to make themselves at home.)

Jake: Man, she has a lot of books in here.

Finn: Maybe she likes to read a lot.

(As they settle down to sleep.)

Jake: Look at these.

Finn: Are these Rainicorns?

Jake: They don't look like Rainicorns. (He then begins to think about his girlfriend, Lady Rainicorn.) I miss my girlfriend.

Finn: Yeah, I miss Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, and Flame Princess. Plus countless others, like Tree Trunks and Mr. Pig.

Jake: And Beemo and Neptr.

Finn: And this may sound weird, but I kind of miss the Ice King.

Jake: Yeah, so do I. These villains are nothing compared to the Ice King.

Finn: Well, we only met two of them. That one, called the Birthday Girl. She seemed too much of a threat and yet, that Wordgirl wouldn't let me slay her.

Jake: She's a chump. She believes that she can just talk her way out of things. But action speak louder than words.

Finn: Well, it did seem to work.

Jake: I guess.

(The next day, while Becky and Bob are at school in the hallway.)

Scoops: Hey Becky, did you hear? This new kid and his dog came into town and they battled the Butcher and before that, they tried to help Wordgirl and Huggy battle the Birthday Girl.

Wordgirl/Becky: I heard about them. (She then sees Eileen walk to class and she sees the band-aide on the back of her leg.) Hello Eileen, I see that you have a major boo-boo on your leg there.

Birthday Girl: Yes. I was talking to Wordgirl and then all of the sudden, this boy comes up behind me and cuts my leg. Thankfully, it wasn't too bad and my mom was able to treat it. But it still hurts.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sorry to hear that.

Birthday Girl: Thanks.

Wordgirl/Becky: I hope your leg is better soon.

Birthday Girl: Thank you, Becky-Wecky. (Passes by Violet.) Hi Violet-Wiolet.

Violet: Hi Eileen.

(Meanwhile, as Becky and Bob go through the school day, Finn and Jake are hanging out at the hideout.)

Finn: Look at this.

Jake: It looks like she has a camera on every house in the city. She must monitor these people to make sure they aren't doing anything wrong.

Finn: But don't you think that's an invasion of privacy?

Jake: Yeah, probably is. And I was thinking, if we don't ever go home, we should make this our permanate home.

Finn: This hideout?

Jake: Well, yeah. Wordgirl's not living here at the moment.

Finn: Yeah, but it's still hers. Taking someone's home isn't right. Remember how we felt when Marceline took away our treehouse?

Jake: Yeah, I guess.

Finn: Besides, we need to get back to Ooo. The Magic Man needs to be taught a lesson.

Jake: Yeah, he does. We need to find someone who can help us.

Finn: Maybe that girl will be able to help us find someone.

Jake: Where is she now?

Finn: I think she said something about going to school. That's where she is probably.

Jake: Do you want to go over to her school and ask her to help us?

Finn: I guess.

(Finn and Jake head over to Becky's school and they find her on the playground with her friends, Violet and Scoops.)

Jake: She's talking to two other kids.

Finn: Man, she has a lot of friends. (He and Jake walk over to her.) Hey there!

Wordgirl/Becky: (Face palm.) Oh boy. I'll be right back, Violet. (Walks over to Finn and Jake.) You obviously recognize us in our secret identities.

Finn: How hard is it to figure out?

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok, but I don't want anyone else to know. Is that clear?

Jake: Crystal clear.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. And for the record, address me as 'Becky' and my monkey is 'Bob'.

Jake: Gotcha.

(Becky heads back to where her friends are.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Violet, Scoops. I like for you to meet some new friends that Bob and I met. This is Finn and Jake. Finn and Jake, these are my two best friends, Violet Heaslip and Scoops Ming.

Scoops: Hi, I heard about you two. You were the ones who battled the Butcher and the Birthday Girl.

Finn: That was us.

Jake: Why are you so interested?

Violet: (She and Scoops are shocked.) Did that dog just talk?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, he's a talking dog.

Violet: Wow, that's so fascinating. Now an animal can express his feelings to people.

Jake: I like her.

Finn: She's kind of pretty too. You're named after a flower, aren't you?

Violet: That's right. A purple violet.

Finn: You're just as pretty as one too.

(Violet giggles.)

Violet: Thank you.

Finn: You're welcomed, Milady.

Violet: Oh, you're such a gentleman. So charming and sweet.

Finn: (Whispers to Jake.) If we go back to Ooo, I would love to take her with us.

Jake: I don't think so. She probably has a mom and/or dad here.

(Just then, Victoria comes up to them.)

Victoria: Hello there, I'm Victoria Best and since you're new here, I have to tell you that I'm the best at everything.

Finn: Really? Cool! (Whispers to Jake.) She reminds me of Lumpy Space Princess. She seems very full of herself.

Jake: She does seem to have a lot of pride in herself.

Wordgirl/Becky: Victoria, this is Finn and Jake. Guys, this is Victoria Best.

Finn: Right, we heard. So what are you the best at?

Victoria: Everything.

Jake: Can we see you do something great?

Victoria: I can play the recorder.

Jake: Great. I can play the viola. My girlfriend, Lady Rainicorn loves it when I play for her.

Violet: What's a Rainicorn?

Jake: A Rainicorn is a creature that looks like a combination of a unicorn and a rainbow. And they can fly and their horns have powers.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, sounds like an animal I would love to see. I love things like unicorns and rainbows.

(Just then, the Help Guy comes running onto the school grounds.)

Help Guy: HHHEEEELLLPPPP! Chuck, the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy is robbing the bank! Wait, is this the police station?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sorry, it's the playground of the elementary school. The police station is a few blocks over there.

Help Guy: Oh thanks. HHHHEEEELLLPPP!

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh, Bob and I have to go to the bathroom, we'll be right back.

(Jake and Finn look at each other and decide to follow them.)

Violet: Where are you two going?

Finn: Um, we are just going to go now. Thanks for talking with us.

(They follow Becky and Bob as they go around a corner and watch as Becky and Bob transform into Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface.)

Wordgirl/Becky: WORD UP! (Grabs Huggy by the hand.) You guys want to come with us?

Finn: Um sure. Can we help?

Wordgirl/Becky: If I need your help, I'll ask.

(She then zooms into the sky and Finn and Jake follow close behind.)

Jake: Wow, how are we going to keep up with them? She's like fast.

Finn: We'll just do our best.

(When they reach their destination, they see Wordgirl and Huggy battling a man with a sandwich-shaped head.)

Jake: Whoa! Look at that dude. He's got a sandwich for a head.

Finn: Looks like the normal people back in Ooo.

Jake: Yeah he does. What's that he's shooting?

Finn: I don't know. It looks like ketchup and mustard and mayo.

Jake: First a guy who shoots meat and now a guy who has a gun filled with condiments. This is one freaky place.

Finn: But it's still kind of cool.

Jake: You got that right, Brother.

(Just then, Wordgirl and Huggy are stuck in ketchup cocoons, as Chuck gets away with the stolen goods.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh Man. Well, we'll get you, Chuck!

Chuck: I don't think so, Wordgirl! (He laughs evilly and takes off.)

Finn: Maybe we should help them?

Jake: She said to only help if she asks us to.

Finn: Maybe we can offer to help. (He walks over to Wordgirl and Huggy, who are stuck in a ketchup cocoon.) Hey, do you two need any help?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, we'll be fine. (She then busts out and pulls Huggy out.) Thanks for the help though.

Finn: No, I mean do you need our help in battling that villain?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, we'll get him soon enough. Thanks for the offer though.

Finn: No problem. That's what heros do.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's what I always say.

Finn: So we need to ask, do you know of anyone who can help us get back home?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, the only scientist I know who might be able to help is Prof. Robert Tubing.

Jake: Can you take us to see him?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure, but I have to get back to school. We can go after school's over or something.

Jake: Can't you just skip school?

Wordgirl/Becky: No. School's important to me.

Finn: I've never been to school. I got all my education from Jake's parents and from going on adventures.

Wordgirl/Becky: Don't you have anyone there who seems to have gone to school?

Jake: Probably Princess Bubblegum. She's really into science.

Wordgirl/Becky: Maybe she's finding a way to get you all back home.

Finn: Hmmm, you might be right.

(Meanwhile, back in Ooo.)

(After finding out that the Magic Man had transported Finn and Jake to another dimension, Princess Bubblegum and her companions decide to find their own way of getting Finn and Jake home again.)

Princess Bubblegum: Ok, we all know that the Magic Man made Finn and Jake disappear but we need to find out where they went.

Marceline: How are you going to find out, Genius?

Princess Bubblegum: I have to look in my science books to find the answer. Maybe there's a way for us to look into other dimensions and locate Finn and Jake.

Flame Princess: Can we do it soon?

Princess Bubblegum: This may take some time. I have to find the right book. (She then looks through her collection of science books to find the one that she needs.) Hmmm.

Ice King: If you want my help, I know how to make dimensional portals.

Princess Bubblegum: What?

Ice King: But I have to be back in my Ice Kingdom to do so.

Princess Bubblegum: Ok. I'm going to have to trust you, Ice King.

Ice King: You know trust helps a marriage stay strong.

Princess Bubblegum: We're not married and I'm not interested, Ice King.

Ice King: (Pouts in defeat.) Fine then.

(Soon they are all following the Ice King to the Ice Kingdom.)

Flame Princess: I don't know about this place. Fire people don't like the Ice Kingdom too well. Mind if I went back to the Candy Palace?

Princess Bubblegum: Hmmm, you can go back with Lumpy Space Princess and Lady Rainicorn. The rest will come with us.

(Soon after, the Ice King uses his powers to locate a book that helps make dimensional portals.)

Ice King: Hmmm, I just have to find the one where Finn and Jake are. That may take a long time to do so.

Princess Bubblegum: Once you do, let us know. We'll be back in the palace in the Candy Kingdom.

Ice King: Right on, Princess. And afterwards, how about you and I…?

Princess Bubblegum: CAN IT!

Ice King: Man, she's seems very tense today.

Marceline: She misses Finn. I can't say that I blame her.

Ice King: Yeah, I understand.

(Meanwhile, back in Fair City, it's after school and Wordgirl and Huggy take Finn and Jake to see Prof. Robert Tubing.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Prof. Tubing?

Prof. Tubing: Wordgirl, how are you today?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm doing fine. Um, Huggy and I have some visitors and they came here from another dimension, apparently, and they need to get home.

Prof. Tubing: I see. Welcome, Young Man.

Finn: Hello. You must be the scientist that she was talking about.

Prof. Tubing: I'll try to help as best I can. If I can't help you, then the only other option is to seek help from Dr. Two-Brains.

Wordgirl/Becky: You think Doc will be able to help, if you can't?

Prof. Tubing: Possibly. If not, then you, my boy are stuck here.

Finn: Yeah, we were afraid of that.

Prof. Tubing: But tell me about your world.

Finn: My world is called "Ooo".

Jake: It's Earth in like 7000 years from now or something.

Prof. Tubing: Oh my. Your dog can talk.

Finn: Yeah, in my world, dogs can talk.

Prof. Tubing: I see. So tell me more about this world of yours.

Finn: Well, um, I'm supposedly am the only human left. But we did find this lost tribe of what I thought were humans, but they turned out to be fish-like people. Except for one. Her name is Susan Strong and I believe she's the only other human.

Jake: She still lives underground.

Finn: We also have many princesses. There's Princess Bubblegum, Lumpy Space Princess, Flame Princess, Ghost Princess.

Jake: There's plenty more. Plus we have Rainicorns.

Prof. Tubing: My, your world sounds chaotic and, at the same time, fascinating.

Finn: Thanks. But we really need to get back to it. Who knows what's going on there, without us being there to defend it.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know what you mean. When I'm unable to fight crime for some reason, the villains usually take advantage of my abcense and cause a whole lot of chaos. Oh and by the way, that girl you both met today, Victoria Best. She's a villain as well.

Finn: She is?

Jake: But she seemed so nice, sort of.

Wordgirl/Becky: My villains aren't really that bad and we tend to get along when we aren't battling each other.

Finn: Wow!

Wordgirl/Becky: You mentioned a villain of yours that you battle on a regular basis.

Finn: Yeah, the Ice King.

Wordgirl/Becky: How well do you get along with him, when you're not battling?

Jake: We try to not get along with him.

Finn: He's always kidnapping princesses so he can find one to marry him.

Wordgirl/Becky: Sounds like he's very lonely. Have you ever tried to be friends with him?

Finn: Not really. We don't like to associate with evil.

Wordgirl/Becky: Does he ever try to get along with you?

Finn: Sometimes.

Jake: But, we don't want to be friends with him. He's our enemy.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, those two men you saw me battling, the Butcher and Chuck. They're my enemies, but I still like them, in a way. You should try to get along with your enemy. He sounds like he needs friends.

Jake: He has friends. A whole lot of penguins. One is named Gunter.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, Huggy is my best friend, but I have a whole lot of friends.

Prof. Tubing: Well, I don't know how to get them back home. I have been trying to invent a dimensional portal machine. But I just can't find the right materials. Plus I need more research. Perhaps you can ask Dr. Two-Brains.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. We'll do that tomorrow. I have to get home now.

Finn: Do you mind if we stayed at your house? With your family?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll have to ask my parents. (Later at her house.) Mom, Dad, I like to introduce to you a new friend of ours.

Mrs. Botsford: Ok.

Wordgirl/Becky: Mom, Dad, TJ, this is Finn and Jake. They came here from far away and they need a place to stay.

Mr. Botsford: Where are your parents?

Finn: My parents? They are not here.

Mr. Botsford: Well, I don't see why not. They can stay in the guest room.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Mom and Dad.

TJ: So, where are you from?

Finn: I'm from a place called "Ooo".

TJ: Ooo? Where's that?

Finn: Far from here, just like your sister said.

TJ: Ok.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Talking to Finn and Jake.) Just so you know, my parents and brother don't even know my secret identity.

Jake: Really?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, so whatever you do, don't let them know.

Jake: Got it.

Wordgirl/Becky: This is the guest room. My grandfather sometimes stays here. There's a bed over there and the bathroom is this way. My room is over here and next to that is TJ's. My parents' are at the end of the hallway.

Finn: Wow, this is a nice home you got.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

Jake: Do you ever have problems with it getting destroyed or whatever?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sometimes. There is this boy I know named Tobey and he builds giant robots and he once tried to destroy my house with them.

(The next day, Saturday.)

Finn: So where are we going today?

Wordgirl/Becky: We're going to have to pay a visit to one of my most notorious villains, Dr. Two-Brains. He may be able to get you two home again.

(Doc is spending the day off from villainy and his henchmen have gone fishing for the day.)

(Later that day, Wordgirl, Huggy, and their two new friends, Finn and Jake, pay a visit to Doc's lair.)

Jake: Is this where this guy lives?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yep, an old, abandoned warehouse. Hopefully he's not busy today or something. (She then goes and knocks on his door.)

Finn: Why are you just knocking on his door?

Wordgirl/Becky: Because we came uninvited and it's rude to just let yourself into someone's else's home.

Dr. Two-Brains: (Had heard the knocking and wakes up, from sleeping in late, to go and open the door.) Hello Wordgirl. What brings you here?

Wordgirl/Becky: You ok, Doc?

Dr. Two-Brains: I have the day off and my henchmen are out fishing for the day. So I decided to sleep in. I just got up now. So what brings you here and who do you have with you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, this is Finn and Jake. They came here from another dimension. They need a way to get home and Prof. Tubing recommended that I come to you.

Dr. Two-Brains: He did, eh? Well, I don't know what I can do. I was thinking about building a trans-dimensional machine, but I haven't gotten the materials to do so.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks anyway, Doc. Well, enjoy the rest of your day off.

Dr. Two-Brains: Thanks. You enjoy your day too, Wordgirl. And it was nice meeting your friends here.

Finn: Thanks.

(As they walk away.)

Jake: Are you sure that guy is evil?

Wordgirl/Becky: He is.

Jake: He doesn't seem all that evil to me.

(Meanwhile, in Ooo, the Ice King has created a trans-dimensional portal so Finn and Jake's friends can go and bring them home.)

Princess Bubblegum: Are you sure this'll work?

Ice King: Yeah, I tested it out myself. Now all I have to do is locate where Finn and Jake went to. (He then makes several portals and after an hour or so and with everyone feeling bored, the Ice King finally locates Finn and Jake.) Hey everyone, I found them!

Princess Bubblegum: (Shoves him out of the way, full of anxiety.) Where?

Ice King: There they are. They're still on this planet, just several thousand years in the past, when Ooo was called 'Earth'.

Marceline: I remember when Ooo was called Earth also.

Princess Bubblegum: Look at all of the humans. There must be hundreds.

Ice King: Try billions.

Princess Bubblegum: So is it possible to pass through this portal to bring them home?

Ice King: I think so. I've never tried it myself.

Marceline: I think I want to try. At least we know if anything happens, I won't die again. (She then puts on some protection from the sun and enters through the portal.) Wish me luck.

Princess Bubblegum: Good luck, Marceline.

(They wave and Marceline passes through the portal and she then enters Wordgirl's dimension.)

Marceline: So, this is where Finn and Jake were sent to. Nice place. No corruption anywhere. Now to find Finn and Jake. (She floats around town and the citizens begin to feel afraid.)

(Elsewhere, Wordgirl, Huggy, Finn, and Jake are walking around town when the Help Guy comes running towards them.)

Help Guy: HHHEEEELLLLPPPP! There seems to be some kind of vampire floating around town!

Wordgirl/Becky: A vampire. What does this vampire look like?

Help Guy: Well, she's kind of woman-size, looks young, has grayish skin, black hair, and she just floats in mid-air.

Jake: That sounds a lot like Marceline.

Wordgirl/Becky: Can you tell us where she is?

Help Guy: She's in the center of town. That way. HHHHEEELLLPPPP! (Runs away.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, he actually knew where the center of town was.

Finn: Let's go. Maybe she can help us get home.

Jake: I don't know if Wordgirl here should come with us.

Wordgirl/Becky: Why? Is she dangerous?

Jake: No, but she has an appetite for the color red and you'll be like a walking buffet to her.

Wordgirl/Becky: How about if I transform back to Becky? I wear purple and green. And Bob wears a diaper.

Finn: That should be ok then.

(Wordgirl and Huggy transform back into Becky and Bob and head over to the center of town.)

Jake: There she is.

Finn: MARCY!

Marceline: Finn and Jake. I'm so happy to see you two heros. I see that you made some friends too.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm Becky Botsford and this is Bob.

Marceline: I'm Marceline, the Vampire Queen.

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh, ok. She seems cool. (Bob is a little afraid of her though.) I'm sure she's nice, Bob.

Marceline: Hello Monkey. So Finn and Jake, I bet you're missing Ooo right about now.

Finn: You bet we are.

Jake: How did everyone know of our disappearence?

Marceline: You're little friend, Beemo notified Princess Bubblegum and then everyone else found out from her.

Jake: Where's the Magic Man?

Marceline: Last I heard, your precious Princess Bubblegum had him sent to the dungeon in the Candy Kingdom.

Finn: So how did you get here?

Marceline: Help from the Ice King. He made a portal and I volunteered to come and find you two.

Jake: Can we go back?

Marceline: I guess we can.

(Just then, there's an alarm in the distance.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Hearing it in the distance.) I have to go now.

Marceline: Where's she going?

Finn: She's a hero as well.

Marceline: Really? I like to see her in action.

Finn: Um, aren't we going to head back to Ooo?

Marceline: In a minute. I want to watch her battle someone.

(When they get there, Wordgirl and Huggy are battling Granny May.)

Finn: What? She's battling an old lady?

Marceline: I don't think you have to worry about the old lady, Finn. She seems to have as much spunk as the kid. And that kid is covered in red. I wonder if she'll let me have a tidbit?

(After Wordgirl and Huggy defeat Granny May, she hovers over back to Finn, Jake, and Marceline.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Sorry about that. (She sees Marceline looking hungry.) What's wrong with your vampire friend?

Finn: Well, she thinks your outfit looks tasty. She wants to drink the red color out of your outfit.

Wordgirl/Becky: Sorry, but I can't let you do that.

Marceline: How about the monkey's?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sorry, not that either.

Marceline: Can I have a tiny taste?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, ok. (She tears off a piece of her outfit and hands it to Marceline, who proceeds to suck the red color out of the piece of fabric.) Wow, that was weird.

Marceline: Thank you. Well, Finn, Jake, and I have a way to get back home. It was nice meeting you, even for a short visit.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. And it was nice meeting you all. Have a safe trip home. Best of luck to you all.

Finn: Maybe someday you can come and see us in Ooo.

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't think it's a place that I would want to go. Way too dangerous.

Jake: That's cool.

(Later, with the help of the Ice King, Finn, Jake, and Marceline walk back through the portal and back into Ooo where Finn and Jake are greeted by their friends.)

Princess Bubblegum: Finn, Jake, I'm so happy to see the two of you. Where did you go?

Jake: We went to this town full of humans and this super hero girl and her monkey who don't use violence to win battles.

(As they head back to the Candy Kingdom.)

Ice King: Did you meet any villains?

Finn: Oh yes.

(At the Candy Kingdom, Finn and Jake are welcomed by Flame Princess and Lady Rainicorn.)

(And everything in Ooo is back to normal for Finn and Jake.)

(Meanwhile, in Fair City.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Those were the weirdest people I've ever met, Huggy. But they were also the coolest. (Huggy agrees.)

(They then head back to their home as well.)

The End…


End file.
